customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Live! in New York City (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:F84B:50DB:8570:E0A9-20180205231444
Season 9 of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from September 6th and December 31, 2004. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) (debut) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (debut) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (debut) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) (debut) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (debut) Guest Appearances *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in "When I'm a Firefighter") *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in "When I'm a Firefighter") *Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") *Nicholas J. Bernbach (played Tiger Catcher in "Animal See, Animal Do") *N/A (played Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper in "My New Shoes") *Bob West (played Merlin the Great in "It's Magic") *Joan Jenkins (played Teacher in "School Days") *Jim Rowley (played Mr. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") *N/A (played Mrs. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") Episodes #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #'Sleepover Surprises ' #'The Clean Up Club ' #'Let's Go Hunting ' #'I Love My Neighborhood ' #'Goodbye, Blankey ' #'Our Surprised Pets' #'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ' #'Rainy Days are Fun ' #'Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground ' #'Animal See, Animal Do ' #'My New Shoes ' #'Soup's On! ' #'The Greatest Show on Earth ' #'A Friend in Need ' #'It's Magic ' #'Going on a Fishing Trip ' #'Back on Track ' #'Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner ' #'The Park Sale ' #'School Days ' #'I'm a Scientist ' #My Baby Brother #All About Me Specials *''Barney's Birthday'' (September 9, 2005, video release) *''We Wish You a Merry Christmas (October 12, 2005, video release; December 5, 2005, TV airdate) Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to feature the 3 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ). **The only season where Barney introduces viewers in a white background. **The 1st season not to include the Barney Says segment. **The first season appearances of David, Rachel and Laura. in 2005 Season 2-4 episode **The final appearances of Whitney, Nick, and Start a Wiki Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 4,397 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore Season 9 (Only in 2004) (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (12) Share Season 9 of Barney & Friends originally aired on NBC from September 6th until December 31, 2004. Barney&FriendsSeason13logoopening Contentsshow CastEdit DinosaursEdit Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) ChildrenEdit David (Emilio Mazur) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Jackson (Daven Wilson) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Laura (Julia Nicholson) Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Miguel (Riley Morrison) Kami (Makayla Crawford) Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) Guest AppearancesEdit Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") EpisodesEdit Everybody's Got Feelings Caring Hearts Let's Make Music! Movin' Along Let Your Creativity Fly! Imagine That! All About Me My Baby Brother Keep on Truckin' I'm a Builder Coming on Strong Let's Play Games! You Can Count on Me! A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes Easy as ABC Look What I Can Do! Making a Move! Home, Safe Home On the Road Again My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (December 31, 2004) TriviaEdit BarneySeason9Cast Season 9 Cast Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 4,397 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore Season 9 (Only in 2004) (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (12) Share Season 9 of Barney & Friends originally aired on NBC from September 6th until December 31, 2004. Barney&FriendsSeason13logoopening Contentsshow CastEdit DinosaursEdit Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) ChildrenEdit David (Emilio Mazur) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Jackson (Daven Wilson) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Laura (Julia Nicholson) Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Miguel (Riley Morrison) Kami (Makayla Crawford) Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) Guest AppearancesEdit Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") EpisodesEdit Everybody's Got Feelings Caring Hearts Let's Make Music! Movin' Along Let Your Creativity Fly! Imagine That! All About Me My Baby Brother Keep on Truckin' I'm a Builder Coming on Strong Let's Play Games! You Can Count on Me! A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes Easy as ABC Look What I Can Do! Making a Move! Home, Safe Home On the Road Again My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (December 31, 2004) TriviaEdit BarneySeason9Cast Season 9 Cast When rerun on PBS Kids Sprout, this season would always be closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. It was formerly captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). All the episodes of this season were remade and cut short to fifteen minutes in the U.K. The U.K. versions of these episodes centered more around the dinosaurs. On July 29, 2015, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 13). The season has its soundtrack were released as Season 9 Sing-Along and Season 9 - Let's Make Music! on CD and Digital from 2012-2016. Categories: Add category Kami. *In some episodes this season and Season 10, Barney sings "I Love You" by himself and in the second verse flashbacks are shown of kids hugging their friends and family. *'"My New Shoes" is the only episode of this season where BJ the Dinosaur doesn't appear. *When rerun on PBS Kids Sprout, this season would always be closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. It was formerly captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). *All the episodes of this season were remade and cut short to fifteen minutes in the U.K. The U.K. versions of these episodes centered more around the dinosaurs. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 7 & 8 and 10-13). *The season has its soundtrack were released as ''Season 9 Sing-Along'' and ''Season 9 - Let's Make Music! ' on CD and Digital from 2013-2014.